User blog:PopularCat246/Episode 31 Prediction S2 Finale 1/2 - PopularCat246
Hi guys! this is Part One of my prediction of the Season two finale! I am exited to share this with you all! All credit for the series, characters, and previous scenarios goes to SophieGTV. We start with Savvy and Genny walking into the cafe and sitting down at their table. Savvy looks at the Barbie Dolls' table and sees three girls. Savvy: Hey, Genny? Genny: Yeah? Savvy: Where's Lina? I haven't talked to her in a while. Genny: Hmph. Not like she's even worth talking to the little - Savvy stares at Genny and Genny looks down at her paws. Genny: Sorry. I haven't gotten over the argument. But I don't know where she is. We haven't talked either. Savvy: Oh... There is a short moment of silence. Larry Wolf then comes over to the table. Larry: Hey, Li . . . Lina? Savvy: She isn't here today. Genny: And she might not be ... Larry: Huh? Is she sick? Genny: Yeah, she's sick. Sick of me. Savvy: We don't really know. We haven't talked to Lina. Accually, I was hoping you had. Larry: She hasn't. Don't know why. She hasn't answered my texts, and she doesn't call me back. I'm kinda worried. Savvy's gaze turns to the football table, and Sage is talking to his buddies. Savvy: Me too. We're not complete without him... Larry & Genny: Huh? Savvy turns around quickly, realizing she had said her thoughts out loud. Savvy: Sorry! I meant her. We go to the Barbie Doll table and we see all of the members present. Brooke: Ok, girls. We all agree on this? Rachel & Alicia: Uh-huh! Brooke: Good. It's time the Barbie Dolls had a new face. No offense, but you're getting a little stale. Rahcel: What? Brooke: Sorry, ok? Anyway, she has sass and potential. Plus, she's pretty. Alicia: OOOh! Who is it? Brooke: Ugh! Alicia, I'm the one who told you to talk to her. Remember? On the phone? Alicia: (extended) Oooh. Nope! Brooke: Alicia, you're just begging to sit at the loser table. If you don't get her, I might fufill that request. Alicia: But I never asked to - Brooke: Just go! Alicia walks away and Rachel begins to talk. Rachel: So, wheres Malcolm? Brooke: Oh, he's at a photoshoot today. But to be honest, Rach', I might break up with him. Rachel? Why? Malcolm's a hot model. That's everyone's dream. Brooke: I'm getting bored with him Besides, once I'm a model I won't need him anymore. And I like football players. Brooke gazes at Sage, who is still talking with his friends. Brooke: Hot football players. The scene slowly trasnitions to a hallway. Everyone is talking, but Savvanah, who is walking through the hallway alone, doesn't notice. She goes to her locker and sighs. Then she sees a note on the ground. Savvy: Huh? She looks at it. Savvy (reading): Where's your precious Sage now? Not in your paws. Savvy: What? We go to Sage, who is in front of his locker. Kevin Macleod's Crypic Sorrow (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uk5M_qeIDO ) plays in the background. Voice: Sage! Sage quickly turns around and sees Brooke. He looks down and begins to growl. Brooke: What a coincidence! You are just the person I wanted to talk to. Sage: Would you quit it? There is a quick shot of Brooke's face. Then we go back to Sage. Sage: I don't know what you want, and honestly, I don't care! Brooke: Oh, Sage. She steps closer to him, but he steps back. Brooke: I only wanted to talk. Like friends do. Sage: Well... well, what do you want?! Brooke: I wanted to ask you how you were. I hope you're good. Sage: I'm great... just great ... Brooke: Good! I mean, you seems as good as you can get after a breakup. Sage is silent. Brooke: I saw that you and Savvy broke up. Something go wrong? Sage: N... nothing! Nothing went wrong! We got bored! Brooke: Oh. Too bad. Sage: Like you mean it! Brooke: Whatever do you mean, Sagey? Sage: Ugh! Don't call me that! Brooke begins to cry, tears falling down her face. She turns around. Brooke: I'm sorry, Sage. Old habits are hard to break. And I really did want you to be happy. I try, you know? Sage sighs. Sage: I'm sorry, Brooke. I guess that was a little rude. Brooke turns around, her tears gone. We see closeups of her and Sage, before he shakes his head. Sage: No! Brooke: Hm? Sage: Um... Brooke? Brooke: Yes? Sage: Um... I wore the sweater you borrowed. Brooke: Oh! I hope it was okay. Sage: It was... okay. Brooke: Good. So... They carry on a conversation, while Savvy watches from the sidelines. As we see Brooke get closer and closer to Sage, Savvy hears him laugh. There is a flashback of the several moments she and Sage shared. Finally, she runs away crying. Brooke and Sage turn around. Kevin MacLeod's Plans In Motion (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=742XMxswT5Q ) Sage: Who was that? Brooke: Does it matter? Sage turns around to face Brooke. Sage: Um, yeah! It looked like Savannah! Brooke: Sage! I - Sage runs off to follow Savvy and Brooke, out of frustration, follows him. They are all running to the school basement, where Savvy wanted to calmly seek shelter. Tears are running down her face and so is her mascara. Once she enters the basement, she sees someone with pictures of her and Sage making out. Savvy: What the... The figure turns around and Savvy runs away again but to Sage this time. She goes over to him with Brooke still behind him Sage: Savannah! I - Savvy: There's no time to talk. I know everything now! Sage: What are you talking about? Savvy: Come on Sage! Savvy grabs Sage's paw just as Brooke catches up to them. Brooke: What are you doing?! Savvy: Oh no... Brooke: Get your paws off of my Sage, you biotch! Savvy: Wait, Brooke! I can explain - Brooke: I am going through with - Sage: With what, Brooke? Another plan to hurt Savannah? Brooke: Don't you see what she's done to me, Sage? Sage: Yeah, she's done what you deserve! Brooke gasps. Savvy: Wait! Let me - Brooke: Shut up you... you sausage! Savvy: Hey! Stop it! Sage: Brooke never stops! I don't get it! Savvy: You won't ever get it, Sage. Don't even try. Brooke: You bettter not tell him anything you - By this point the three are arguing to the point where only shouts and insults can be heard. While this is going on, we see a figure walking slowly past the frenzy. However, we can't see them clearly. Brooke: Savannah, I'm going through with my charges! There is silence. Sage: W... what charges? Savvy: Nothing, Sage. . . nothing at all. . . Brooke: I... I didn't say charges, Sagey. Sage: 'Don't call me that! ' We see a quick shot of both girls. Sage: You guys, stop tiptoing around me with all these... weird secrets! I don't know what you've been doing but I'm sick of being fought over! I want to know what's going on! Brooke: I'll tell you. Savannah Reed - Sage: Not you, Brooke. I want to listen to Savannah. Brooke: Nuh ... what? Savannah: Okay, Sage. You want to hear my story? Here's my story... Brooke: I don't want to hear your stupid story! Everyone knows who the real life-wrecker is here! Sage: Brooke, just - Brooke: How about you just shut up? Brooke storms off and runs away. Savvy and Sage look at her running. Sage: Wait a second... Brooke keeps running away and runs into a girl. Brooke: What the tail? The girl gasps. Sage+Savvy: Brigitte! Brigitte gets up with a staggered sigh. She tries to hide the litttle slips of paper that are on the ground, but Brooke looks at them. Brooke: No.'' No.'' The papers are pictures of Savvy and Sage making out. Sage: Brigitte? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Episode Predictions